


超新星

by NSIW



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), 到了30岁还是处男似乎会变成魔法师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSIW/pseuds/NSIW
Summary: 灵魂伴侣设定：大部分会在遇到灵魂伴侣的时候出现印记，而这个印记会像纹身一样出现自己的身体上，印记的内容就是自己灵魂伴侣给自己说的第一句话。灵魂伴侣的印记，是双向的，两个人都会在初遇的时候，明显的感觉到，对方是彼此的灵魂伴侣。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑泽优一/安达清
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

* 灵魂伴侣设定：大部分会在遇到灵魂伴侣的时候出现印｜记，而这个印记会像纹｜身一样出现自己的身体上，印记的内容就是自己灵魂伴侣给自己说的第一句话。灵魂伴侣的印记，是双向的，两个人都会在初遇的时候，明显的感觉到，对方是彼此的灵魂伴侣。

正文：

（上）   
每个人都是一颗恒星，在天幕之下，看似距离很近，但是之间的距离，却可以用光年形容。

在安达还特别小的时候，他还会憧憬灵魂伴侣印记出现的那一刻。他听到过妈妈对于那个瞬间的描述，甚至是自己还在念书的同学都有人形容那种美好的感觉。所有人都告诉安达，等那一瞬间发生了，你一定会知道是什么感觉。再然后，整个青春期虽然有那么一两次懵懵懂懂的心动，但是那段对话，始终都没有出现在安达身上。

到最后，整个二十岁都快过去了，灵魂伴侣的印记还是迟迟不来。安达的心态，早已经从一开始的小有失落，转化成了现在的这样也挺好。他看到过有人一生没有印记，但是还是能活得开开心心，也看到过拥有印记的人将彼此伤害到遍体鳞伤却无法放手。生活可以有很多形态，只是安达似乎也渐渐习惯了这样的自己。

办公室年龄大于二十五岁的同事们，几乎都有着他们自己的灵魂印记。有些人喜欢大大方方的亮出来，但是有些注意隐私的人，就会用一些小东西遮掩起来。

难得有一次可以正常下班，安达和浦部前辈一起走到了电梯间，等着下行的电梯。

“安达明天就是30岁的生日了吧。”浦部前辈在等电梯的空闲问道。他的灵魂印记在他右侧小臂外侧，只要有人问他，他就会大大方方的展示出来。那里有一行歪歪扭扭的字，上面写着：“请不要随便把工作交给别人。” 听浦部前辈说，是大学在社团的时候，社团一位女生给他说的这句话。他们两个本来没有什么交集，话都没有说过，只是为了打抱不平才说了这样一句话。虽然是一个欢喜冤家的设定，只是浦部前辈每次说到自己的老婆，都是笑着的。

一开始安达可能还会羡慕一下，而现在的安达，可能更多会感慨为什么要在下班前吃到狗粮这样的事情。

“嗯。”安达乖巧地点了点头，明天就会变成一个普普通通的30岁社畜了。这种事情，如果在二十岁出头的时候想起来，可能会觉得很恐怖或者很有仪式感。可惜放在今天，安达已经可以很平静的应对了。

“呐，三十岁生日快乐。”浦部前辈还是有些贱贱地笑着说。这个人虽说喜欢给安达工作，但是在很多时候，也是会悄无声息的照顾着安达。突然间，浦部前辈摸了一下自己的兜，说了一声糟了，忘记拿手机了。转身就往办公室走，临走了还对着等电梯的安达说道，你们先下去吧，不用等我了。

等浦部前辈这么说之后，安达才发现他旁边还站了一个人。而这个人就是他们的公司的王牌销售，黑泽优一，那个优秀到闪耀的男人。

在他转过身后，身边的黑泽优一对着他又露出了马布希的笑容。

好闪耀。

安达回了一个客套的微笑后，就把头转了过来。

黑泽优一，他们单位最受欢迎的男性。从入职的那一天开始，左手上面就时刻带着他的表。大家都知道，那里就是他的印记位置。每次都被遮挡的严严实实，偶尔，能露出一点点痕迹。看不到完整的一句话，只能看出这个字迹圆圆滚滚，有点可爱，可能就和这个印记的另一个主人一样。

黑泽优一的印记在很长的一段时间内，都是办公室的八卦重点。一是因为他的帅气，而是因为这段印记太过神秘。有人问起，黑泽只是笑一笑，从来不多说一个字。再加上从入职到现在的7年，黑泽的表现从来都不象是有另一半的样子，也没有佩戴任何戒指，甚至被问的狠了，会无奈地说一句到现在还是单身这样的话。久而久之，大家都失去了对这个印记的好奇，但是却没有放弃对于黑泽的喜爱。

“听说明天是安达30岁的生日。”旁边的黑泽像是想到了什么，笑着和安达客套了起来。

安达和黑泽其实说过的话并不多，大多也都和工作相关。这样和私人生活有关的对话，怕是第一次。这让安达也有点不习惯，突然之间，就受到了来自帅哥的关注。说着电梯就来了，黑泽轻轻的挡住了安达，示意安达先进入电梯。今天的电梯，出乎意料的只有他们两个人。

“嗯，谢谢。”安达点了点头，对于同期的祝福表达了感谢。

黑泽的身子朝着他这边微倾，还带着那种闪耀的微笑。“生日快乐，安达。有什么愿望吗？”

安达没有想到黑泽会问他这样的问题，低头看了一眼黑泽印记所在的位置。笑了一下，半开玩笑的说道，“如果能知道，有谁喜欢我就好了。”

可没有想到，安达这句听上去就是玩笑的话，让黑泽一瞬间眼神变了颜色。原本地笑也消失了，黑泽的双唇轻轻抿了一下。突然变严肃的表情，让安达一瞬间无法招架，开始怪罪自己是开了一个怎么样的无聊玩笑啊，让黑泽都接不上话了。

“啊，抱歉，我随便说说。只是想开个玩笑。”安达慌忙补上。

但是黑泽的表情还是那么严肃，他的眼神里，似乎也藏着一些安达不懂得情绪。安静得电梯间，突然之间只装得下两个人的心跳声。

“安达，有人爱你的。可能在你不知道的时候，就有人爱了你很多年。”黑泽的声音，坚定的不容反驳。

留下安达一个人愣了一下，旋即也露出了一个微笑：“谢谢。”

安达说道，只是向他这种没用灵魂印记的人，被一个有个灵魂印记的人安慰，‘会有人爱你’ 多少有点讽刺吧。


	2. Chapter 2

02

安达本来以为平平静静的30岁，却迎来了最不普通的转折。午夜十二的钟声，可能是灰姑娘魔法结束的那一刻，却成了安达魔法刚刚开始的那一刻。

本来已经是刚刚进入睡眠状态的安达，突然感觉到腹部被什么东西强硬地拽走了的感觉。就如同有东西在勾着他的胃，将他从温暖的床上拽了出来。下一秒他就因为重力，被整个人摔倒了地面上。被摔的安达，还是一脸茫然。

只是周围的场景，立马就让安达变得更加疑惑。先不说他先是被一阵神秘力量直接从室内拽到了室外，眼前的场景也从黑夜直接变为了白天。如果不是只是因为意识刚刚进入睡眠程序，还能分得清自己经历什么，安达可能都以为自己是被人下了药然后直接拖入了什么整蛊现场。

一脸慌乱地从地上坐起来，安达看到旁边的人有些好奇地看了他几眼，就默默走开了。安达迷茫的站在那里，还穿着上床时候穿着的睡衣。

周围的环境和他熟悉的不太一样，在他周围，三三两两的年轻人从安达身边路过。又有几个女孩子，看着他有点愣神的模样笑了出来。

“你看到昨天的新闻了吗？”路过的女孩子，笑着打量了一下穿着睡衣的安达。然后转头和旁边的闺蜜聊起了天。

“哦哦，昨晚东京的天空上有彗星划过是吗？”一个女孩子激动地说道。

然后又传了另一个声音，“听说彗星划过的晚上，会有奇怪的事情发生哟。”语气神神秘秘。

那大概是对上了吧，昨天晚上睡觉前的时候安达也在新闻中看到晚上可能会有彗星出现的消息。那为什么自己会失去一段时间的记忆，并且出现在完全不熟悉的地方呢。安达的大脑在飞速的运转，顺便怀疑着自己会不会是有了梦游习惯。是啊，与其说是彗星带来的异象，还不如怀疑自己梦游了更合适。

安达给自己找了个合理的理由，毕竟相信魔法什么的太难了。

既然自己穿着睡衣，当然也没有带什么手机之类的东西。既然确定了自己是梦游，那就先回到家再说吧，最起码，先找个地方，给柘植打个电话求助也行。

只可惜，本来做好的心理建设，在找电话的过程中也开始逐渐崩塌了。没走几步，安达就发现了自己是在东京某所著名大学里面，虽然没有明显的区别，但是安达却总觉得周围大学生的穿着打扮，更像是自己那个年代的大学生。

这种不适感，在路过学校的公告栏显得更加明显了。学校的公告栏偶尔会张贴一些电影海报，而眼前所有的电影，似乎都是至少八年前的流行电影。在仔细看一看一些公告，上面的落款赫然写着2012年。

一瞬间，被整蛊的感觉又来了。安达慌忙跑到了最近的报刊亭：“麻烦，请让我看一下今天的报纸。”

2012年10月2日，报纸上赫然写着。

完了，是自己21岁生日那一天，安达突然间陷入一种绝望。

手上是自己昨天回家给自己点蜡烛的时候留下的小小的烫伤，身体是30岁的身体没错。但是周围似乎都变成了8年前，一两个细节，安达还能觉得是有节目在下血本整蛊他，但是没有那个节目能做到还愿所有细节。

安达发疯似地跑到了大学的门口，那里有个商场，几个月前妈妈来看他的时候他们去过。这个商场听说是拆掉了大学门口的房子，刚刚新建的。如今这个地方，早已没有了商场的痕迹，变成了一片老旧的楼房。没有人，能还原这个。

看到这里的安达，突然脚下一软的跌坐在了地方。到底，发生了什么。

安达痛苦的抓住了自己的头发，蜷缩在一起，大脑几乎是超负荷的在运转。

“这位同学，你还好吗？”一个稍微有点熟悉的声音从上面传来。

安达闻声抬起了头，来了一个他也想不到会出现的人。年轻的黑泽优一出现在了他的面前，没有在工作单位那种让人看着都会感慨好耀眼的微笑。现在的黑泽，带着一点点担忧，更是保持着距离的微笑，小心地问着安达，还一边友好的伸出了左手。

“你……你该不会是黑泽优一吧？” 安达的脑子在他反应过来问道。

然后发生的事情，却让两个人都惊呆了。右后耳突然传来的刺痛感，让安达不由自主地伸手扶住了那个地方。同样的事情也发生在黑泽的身上，安达眼睁睁的看着黑泽伸过来的左手手腕内测的皮肤迅速变红，一道字体歪歪扭扭的出现【你……你该不会是黑泽优一吧？】。那分明，就是安达自己的字体。如果安达猜的没错，他的耳后，现在应该会出现那一行字【这位同学，你还好吗？】。

安达的手不受控制地搭上了黑泽伸过来的手，接触的那一瞬间，安达突然明白了妈妈说过的那句话：“和灵魂伴侣初遇的那一瞬间，那感觉就像春天新生的青草和太阳的味道，感觉道生命力和温暖。虽然每个人的灵魂场景都不相同，但是，安达一定会知道，那个人就是你的灵魂伴侣的！”

从来没有一件事情，可以像现在一样坚定。

触碰黑泽，就像是某种剧烈的宇宙爆炸。安达的眼前，出现了一颗衰老的恒星，那本来因为确实的热度让平衡无法维持。但是却终于等来了灵魂伴侣的触碰，而黑泽的触碰，就像是安达脑海中的超新星。黑泽一瞬间带来的光芒，甚至可以照亮整个星系。

好耀眼，难怪安达每次看到黑泽，都会这么想。

在这一瞬间，黑泽昨晚——30岁生日前在电梯里面对着安达说的那句话，却有了别的深意。

“安达，有人爱你的。可能在你不知道的时候，就有人爱了你很多年。”

原来这句别有深意的话，等着另一个能听懂的人，等了八年。30岁的身体，却在八年前的时间中，第一次，郑重其事地遇见了他的，灵魂伴侣。

所有的感情连同回忆一起冲刷着安达，感动的，诧异的，温暖的，神奇的，放松却又害羞，紧张又带着点心疼。太多太多的感情像潮水一样，拍打着安达，他的人生中从来没有这么多感情同时出现过。一颗心激动到疼痛，但是却又在欢乐的跳动。原来宇宙，给每个人都安排了灵魂伴侣，即使一度觉得被扔下的安达也不例外。

泪水模糊了双眼，直到黑泽的右手也附上了他的脸，轻轻擦掉了那些痕迹。

“别哭，我来了。”黑泽的声音还是那么好听。明明眼前还是一个陌生人，但是却已经开始下意识地在意他的喜怒哀乐。黑泽的表情并不像安达那么复杂，似乎只有着年轻人刚刚遇到灵魂伴侣的喜悦，他看不懂安达眼神中太过复杂的情绪，但是却想下意识地安慰眼前这个人。

安达含着泪摇了摇头，再正准备说些什么的时候。突然腹部那种熟悉的拉扯感又来了，安达低头看了一眼，发现自己的身体正在变得逐渐透明，那种不好预感又来了。

不能在这个时候离开，安达心里疯狂地想，一只手仿佛想要抓紧什么似的抓住了黑泽的衣角。但是他到底是无法抵御那种来自宇宙的力量，在离开之前，安达只能快速地喊出那句话。

“我是安达清，我从2020年来，今天是我30岁生日。我们马上就会见到，我会是你的同期同事。很抱歉，22岁的我可能还不知道你是我的灵魂伴侣。” 安达说着看着黑泽也逐渐慌张起来的表情，他不敢去想象自己现在在黑泽的眼中是什么样的。刚刚出现的灵魂伴侣就要在自己的眼前消失，任谁可能都接受不了这样的事情。黑泽无数个未来的表情在安达的心中闪过，而现在看懂了一切的安达，突然疲倦的只想抱抱眼前的人。

“我在未来，等我。”

这是安达留在黑泽耳边，最后一句话。

同时在床上的安达，睁开了自己的眼睛。还是在熟悉的小屋中，映入眼帘的是熟悉的天花板。安达匆匆撇了一眼旁边的闹钟，凌晨3点。看完又像想起来什么似的，跑到了镜子前面。自己的右耳后面，还有点微红，带着刚刚出现的字体。刚劲有力，就和他的主人一样。

【这位同学，你还好吗？】

这一切都不是梦境。

他现在比什么时候，都需要找到黑泽。随便掏了两件衣服，拿上手机，安达就出了门。直到坐上了出租车，安达才发现自己其实根本不知道黑泽的家在哪里。“去XX大学。”安达脱口而出告诉出租车司机。

说完这句话，安达的冲动就好像被抽干了。靠在出租车后座，安达才想到了这些年和黑泽一起相处的细节。

黑泽刚进公司的时候，那个印记就被遮盖着。有八卦的女生去问，黑泽都笑着摇摇头岔开了话题。只有某一次聚餐，他两坐在一起的时候，别人又问起了黑泽手表下到底是不是印记的话。黑泽犹豫了一下，一边把菜单递给安达，一边说：“这是我的灵魂印记。”

还有一次，出去应酬的时候，不胜酒力的安达被客户要求喝酒，一直看着他的黑泽却巧妙地帮他挡了酒。事后安达还在路上接到了喝到差点摔倒地黑泽，那天晚上，安慰完黑泽的安达，看着几十快睡着也下意识地抚摸着自己手表腕带那里的黑泽，说道：“黑泽的灵魂伴侣，一定是个温柔的人吧。” 而黑泽，只是带着喝醉人专门的迷蒙的双眼，尽全力看清了他眼前的安达。才嘟囔了一句：“嗯， 是的。”

或者还有某次，黑泽在他加班的时候，送来吃的或者是咖啡。虽然每次都有着不同的借口，但是最后都是安达爱吃的东西。或者是有那么几次，黑泽会把自己整理好的数据交给安达，而这些数据就刚好也是安达要用到的数据。或者总有那么几次，在浦部前辈打趣安达的工作做的不好的时候，黑泽一脸严肃的打断他说的话。或者自从某次安达被电梯夹到之后，黑泽从那之后都会为他挡住电梯门。

安达好像认识这样的的黑泽7年多了，却又好像在今年头一次认识了黑泽。

办公室的人都知道黑泽有灵魂伴侣却也都知道他单身，顶不住总有小姑娘想要凑上去表达爱意。反正黑泽的灵魂伴侣并没有和他在一起，那么她们的告白又有什么问题。黑泽对那些，都会表达谢意，然后拒绝。就好像这个灵魂伴侣，还深深刻在他的灵魂中一样。

安达突然有点后悔，自己在消失前留给黑泽的那句话。等着我，为了他一句话，黑泽等了他八年。在安达消失后，只有手腕上的印记才能证明自己的出现。黑泽是怎么，熬过这些本来是应该两个人度过的日子啊。

好像很久以前，刚入职的时候，黑泽见到他的时候，还是有眼前一亮的感觉。原来那个时候，自己在黑泽眼中，就已经是灵魂伴侣的样子了吗？

安达不敢细想了，随之而来的心疼和感动几乎要淹没了安达。出租车无声地在校园门口停了下来，在昏黄的灯光下，坐了一个人。蜷缩的样子像极了当年的自己。

就在那一刻，即使有着再多的感慨。安达都能感觉的自己被命运推着，被本能催促着，走向了黑泽。

“这位同学，你还好吗？” 安达轻声问道。

回应他的，是黑泽一脸惊喜，抬走的样子。

你相信灵魂伴侣吗？

我不一定相信灵魂伴侣，但是我相信你会穿过所有宇宙大爆炸后留下的所有痕迹，走到我面前来给我属于你的，最合适的爱。而那道带着星轨的痕迹，就是我们的红线。

END


End file.
